Mantine
| border = | name=Mantine| jname=(マンタイン Mantain)| ndex=226| evofrom=Mantyke| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= Man-tien | hp=65| atk=40| def=70| satk=80| sdef=140| spd=70| total=465| species=Kite Pokémon| type= / | height=6'11"| weight=485 lbs.| ability=Swift Swim Water Absorb| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Mantine (マンタイン Mantain) is a / -type Pokémon, and is the evolved form of Mantyke. Mantyke evolve into Mantine starting at any level when a Remoraid is in the player's party. Appearance Mantine is a large Pokémon that resembles a manta ray. It has gills, two large antenna, and "Wings" which give it it's secondary Flying type. Strangely, Mantine are often seen with a Remoraid attached to it, which is a small, fish like Pokémon that can evolve into Octillery. The Remoraid eats the Mantine's leftovers. It's tail and underbelly is a tan color and the top is a dark blue. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Mantine| goldsilver=Route 41 (Gold Only)| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 41| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Tanoby Ruins, Trainer Tower (Leafgreen Only)| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Evolve Mantyke| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Mantyke| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 41 (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Undella Town, Undella Bay| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Mantine| gold=As it majestically swims, it doesn't care if Remoraid attach to it for scavenging its leftovers.| silver=Swimming freely in open seas, it may fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds up enough speed.| crystal=It swims along freely, eating things that swim into its mouth. Its whole body is very coarse.| ruby=On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the sea's waves. This Pokémon is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides.| sapphire=On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the sea's waves. This Pokémon is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides.| emerald=On sunny days, schools of Mantine can be seen elegantly leaping over the waves. It is not bothered by the Remoraid that hitches rides.| firered=Swimming freely in open seas, it may fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds up enough speed.| leafgreen=As it majestically swims, it doesn't care if Remoraid attach to it for scavenging its leftovers.| diamond=When the waves are calm, one may encounter a swarm of Mantine swimming as if they are in flight.| pearl=It swims elegantly, mindless of Remoraid hitching on to its broad fins. It has a docile nature.| platinum=While elegantly swimming in the sea, it ignores Remoraid that cling to its fins seeking food scraps.| heartgold=As it majestically swims, it doesn't care if Remoraid attach to it for scavenging its leftovers.| soulsilver=Swimming freely in open seas, it may fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds up enough speed.| black=While elegantly swimming in the sea, it ignores Remoraid that cling to its fins seeking food scraps.| white=While elegantly swimming in the sea, it ignores Remoraid that cling to its fins seeking food scraps. }} Trivia *It is one of the only known single-headed Pokémon to have a different Pokémon living on it. **However, Slowbro and Slowking both have a "Shellder" on their tail and head respectively. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line